The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pentas plant, botanically known as Pentas lanceolata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lava Rose’.
The new Pentas is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinfelden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new moderately tall Pentas cultivars with numerous flowers and attractive flower and foliage coloration.
The new Pentas originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 1999 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pentas lanceolata, not patented. The cultivar Lava Rose was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rheinfelden, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Rheinfelden, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Pentas are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.